Até que a morte os una
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Nos tempos medievais, apenas o patriarca tinha o poder de decidir pela vida amorosa e até mesmo pessoal dos de sua família. Mas quando são rompidas as barreiras da matéria, apenas a própria alma faz seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: fic de baseada no livro "A ilustre casa de Ramires", de Eça de Queiroz. Neste livro, o rapaz Gonçalo Ramires, vivendo no século XIX, resolve contar a história de um ancestral seu que viveu no século XII, em Portugal. E é sobre essa história que a fic vai tratar. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prefácio

No Solar dos Ramires, a noite era mista: havia luto e havia comemoração. Luto, pela morte de D. Lourenço Ramires, único filho varão do imponente patriarca, o soberbo castelão D Tructesindo Ramires. E comemoração, pois seu assassino, o Bastardo Lopo da raça de Baião, havia sido morto no dia anterior. Tructesindo havia acabado de chegar da expedição vingativa e ordenava que tão-somente terminasse o período de luto por D. Lourenço, haveria uma lauta comemoração pelo triunfo da ilustre Casta dos Ramires.

A única que se encontrava totalmente de luto e tristeza era D. Violante Ramires, a filha mais moça do Patriarca. Ela era, justamente, o motivo de toda a matança. Da morte de seu irmão e da morte de Lopo, a quem a jovem donzela não gostava de alcunhar como "o Bastardo", como tantos faziam.

Na verdade, ninguém havia lhe indagado coisa alguma. Não era costume a um pai respeitar ou consultar a opinião de um filho; muito menos um homem levar em conta o que pensa uma mulher. Ela, portanto, ficara à mercê da vontade dos homens envolvidos, nada podendo fazer senão rezar.

A verdade... era que a bela manceba amava a Lopo, o Cavaleiro chamado de "Claro-sol" por sua beleza loura. E o quanto exultara quando o Patriarca dos de Baião viera pedir a seu pai a permissão para que se cassasse com o "Claro-sol"! Pois eles já haviam se encontrado num torneio em Lanhoso, e lá, conhecendo a linda donzela, o Claro-sol fez o máximo que poderia sob os olhos da família da moça: tomou sua alva mão entre as suas, beijou-a e fez a bela dama estremecer, pois era o contato mais próximo que um homem já havia tido para consigo.

- Qual vossa graça, ó formosa dama dos olhos de ébano?

- Chamo-me Violante Ramires, ó meu senhor. Vós sois o "Claro-sol", o bravo Cavaleiro do solar de Baião, não é verdade?

- Não diga assim, ó nobre donzela... pois o que é o brilho do Sol, senão uma reverência à Lua e sua bela sombra quando esta é crescente em seu esplendor? Pois assim é, minha senhora, com sua alvíssima pele de luar e seus lustrosos cabelos de noite limpa e iluminada. Deus deu-me grande ventura ao dar-me esta vida para poder contemplá-la, ó grande dama!

A fidalga sorriu, encabulada. Nunca homem algum havia lhe dito palavras tão belas. E apesar de ser guardada na Torre de Santa Irenéia, como costumeiramente eram guardadas nas propriedades familiares as moças daquele tempo, D. Violante sabia o que era o amor de um homem e de uma mulher. Sua irmã mais velha, a já casada D. Teresa, dizia o quão era gratificante ser amada por um varão. Não dava detalhes à sua casta irmãzinha, mas dizia que a vida de mulher amada era boa... ainda mais quando os feitos do garboso consorte eram proclamados a todos os ventos e paragens! Ainda mais quando era um homem belo e de origem goda, como o era Mendo Paes, o bem-aventurado marido de D. Teresa!

E belo assim também era o "Claro-sol", mas ao contrário de Mendo Paes, que era ruivo, Lopo era louro como o ouro novo e recém-polido, engastado numa armadura de castelão! A formosa moça, flor desabrochante em seus ainda ingênuos dezessete anos, sentiu uma crescente semente de primeiro amor surgir em seu puro coração. Mas sabia também, posto que ingênua mas não tola, que a família dela deveria determinar com quem se casaria. Sim, pois em tempos tão rígidos moralmente falando, o namoro sequer existia; ou o rapaz casava, ou a moça abandonava aquele homem que não lhe dava um futuro certo.

- Deus o abençoe, senhor D. Lopo. Pois como é habilidoso com as armas, também o és com palavras! Agradeço-lhe tamanha gentileza.

E, chegando mais perto da donzela, o máximo que poderia se aproximar sem levantar rumores contra a honra de tal esplêndida menina, segredou-lhe o que ia em seu coração.

- Louvado seja Deus, Senhora D. Violante! Pois sou moço já realizado em vários aspectos de minha vida. Sou honrado e afamado pelos meus atos, bem como já recebi a pranchada de cavaleiro de D. Afonso. Apenas necessito, ó formosa dama, encontrar bela e valorosa mulher para me casar e dar continuidade à raça dos de Baião. E veja só que ventura, ó bela D. Violante! Parece que encontrei a minha flor, futura mãe de meus filhos, bem aqui, nesta justa! O que lhe parece, senhora? Ser a nobre dama do solar de Baião seria desejável a si?

Ao ouvir tal pedido, vindo de tal formoso mancebo e de forma tão direta, D. Violante sorriu mais uma vez.

- Seria a ventura das venturas, meu senhor!

Com o coração transbordando de felicidade, Lopo beijou mais uma vez a mão da filha de D. Ramires, e após isto arrematou:

- Ó formosa dama! Ainda sou moço em demasia pra tratar de igual para igual com os Senhores e Patriarcas de nossas terras e feudos. Seria, pois, desonroso pedir a mão de tão nobre donzela diretamente a D. Tructesindo. Um homem experiente e fazendo vez de meu pai deve, pois, pedi-la em meu lugar. Tenho certeza que meu tio, irmão de minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, poderá fazer as honras. E então, ó amada minha! Quão bela será a boda do Claro-sol com a Esplêndida-lua! Não pensas assim também, ó linda manceba?

- Seria o melhor dia de minha existência nesta Terra, por Deus...!

E assim, em seus corações jovens e esperançosos, ainda não embotados com as decepções que a vida traz, Lopo e Violante declararam-se noivos um ao outro. Dançaram também, quando houve sarau na propriedade de Lanhoso. E no fim das comemorações, quando as famílias já se recolhiam para suas propriedades, o "Claro-sol" se despediu da dama ao lhe entregar uma rosa branca.

- Até mais ver, ó bela donzela! Quando ouvires o soar do toque de filho de algo em teu solar e verdes que é meu tio que lá aporta, saberás que o tempo de nosso doce reencontro será em breve!

- Eu o esperarei ardentemente, meu senhor!

Tructesindo, o velho e austero pai de D. Violante, havia visto tudo o que acontecera entre sua filha e o famoso D. Lopo. Como os cortejos não haviam passado do moralmente aceitável, deixou passar. Mas decidiu, em seu duro e rude coração, que não daria jamais aquela filha, aquela descendente de reis e puras linhagens, a um bastardo, cuja mãe, barregã capaz de se entregar a um homem sem com ele ter contraído matrimônio, era também daquela terrível raça de Baião, a qual ostentava terríveis lutas e lides com o solar dos Ramires no passado.

E assim, por uma briga secular de família e pelo fato de Lopo, o magnífico mancebo que era denominado "Claro-sol", tão resplandecente era, ser um homem bastardo, a felicidade do jovem casal ficou minada.

No fatídico dia em que o tio de Lopo pediu a mão de D. Violante, houve contenda. O duro senhor Tructesindo negou-lha de forma veemente. A tristeza e o espanto embotaram o coração da moça, e em sua humildade criada pela condição de filha e de mulher, apenas pôde, em voz mansa e olhar voltado ao chão, indagar ao progenitor: "Por que, meu pai?"

Tructesindo mirou terrivelmente aquela menina sua, sabendo que no coração verdejante dela já nascia uma semente de amor àquele maldito Bastardo, e apenas lhe disse, secamente:

- Não é homem para ti! Agora avia-te, esqueça-o! Outro marido certamente está em teu destino.

A donzela nada mais pôde fazer senão recolher-se a seus aposentos e lá ficar, dia após dia, sem esperança de melhoras. A tristeza tirava já o brilho característico de seus olhos e de suas madeixas. As criadas tentavam consolá-la, mas era inútil...

Apenas reacendeu-se a alegria no coração de Violante quando recebeu, em esquema mui secreto e perigoso para Lopo, uma mensagem escrita.

"Minha amada:

Estou em chamas. O que vosso pai designou a meu tio, negando-lha apenas por uma tola e avelhantada rusga de família, não se faz a filho de algo como eu. Posso ser bastardo, mas sou filho de reis também! Sei que por tua vontade, ó linda donzela, te casarias comigo. Não posso, porém, deixar de sentir-me despeitado em relação a teu pai.

O que lhe proponho, ó bela Violante, é que venha comigo, pois, e esqueça essa tua família que não deseja a tua felicidade. Se assim desejares, ó amada minha, eu a raptarei em campo aberto e a levarei como se fosse contra tua própria vontade. Assim, não cairá desonra alguma sobre vós.

Chegando em minha propriedade e dos meus, não pense que eu a terei como concubina. Trarei os sacerdotes e a casarei comigo.

Tais planos, porém, só os realizarei caso tenha seu consentimento, ó nobre senhora. Responda-me, se assim desejar que seja feito, e caso assim seja, agirei de minha parte para que nosso matrimônio se realize."

A fidalga exultou; olhou à janela e foi como se pudesse finalmente respirar outra vez. Decidida, Violante escreveu uma longa carta, derramada de sentimentos, amores, angústias e esperanças. Nela, combinou onde e quando poderia ele executar o rapto mais seguramente. Diria ela a seu pai que desejava visitar uma parenta sua, e iria em cortejo para lá. Indicou a Lopo o caminho que faria e, aproximadamente, quantos homens haveria em sua comitiva. Sim, pois nenhuma mulher ousava jornadear ou sequer sair de casa sem a companhia vasta de parentes homens; quanto mais uma donzela de linhagem nobre.

Mandou tal mensagem por uma criada sua muito íntima, pedindo-lhe segredo absoluto, pois seu pai poderia até mesmo entregá-la à morte caso soubesse que ela armava mesmo uma situação para ser colhida pelo homem repudiado pela casta de Tructesindo.

E assim foi. Alguns dias passaram sem novidade. Para não fazer seu pai desconfiar de suas intenções, Violante partiu imediatamente. Enfim, dois meses depois, durante os quais ainda trocou alguns recados de amor e planos com seu amado, D. Violante partiu em jornada com extenso grupo de parentes. Precavido e sábio, D. Tructesindo mandou mais gentes do que havia usualmente numa comitiva comum.

Com o coração batendo em seu peito cada vez mais forte, Violante atravessou o limiar da Torre de Santa Irenéia, orando para que tudo corresse bem. E qual não foi o seu espanto ao, logo no meio do caminho, ver a comitiva ser assaltada pelo Claro-sol e os seus... sabia que ele viria em seu resgate, mas não que seria algo tão repentino.

As esperanças de dois meses se desfizeram. Lopo não logrou êxito, interceptado como foi pelos da cas de Ramires. Violante nada dizia ou expressava, mas desesperava-se em seu íntimo.

Seu irmão, D. Lourenço Ramires, foi raptado e atado em cordas. Para Violante, mero joguete nas mãos de tantos homens, era uma tremenda tristeza. Utilizando seu esquema de mensagens, pediu a Lopo que não matasse a seu irmão, visto que este não tinha responsabilidade sobre o casamento de ambos. O "Claro-sol" apenas respondeu que aquilo tudo muito o desagradava, pois queria amar a Lourenço como irmão... e não podia, justamente por uma recusa tola do Patriarca.

Dias de desespero a donzela passou em sua casa, quando retornou a seu lar, e viu a tamanha contenda que estava prestes a se realizar. Frio como aço, D. Tructesindo apenas afirmou que haveria grande vingança contra aquele terrível Bastardo. E, ao ver que D. Violante fraquejava, disse a ela:

- Não te entregues pois ao pranto, ó filha minha! Pois se teu irmão morrer, antes a honra dele viva!

E assim o Patriarca dizia, como que animado por ver que, se Lopo ao irmão de Violante, ela contra ele também se revoltaria, e em breve o esqueceria por completo.

Mas assim não foi. Dias depois, chegou um mensageiro da casa de Baião, anunciando a vinda de Lopo. A moça aguardou, tentanto impingir a seu coração alguma esperança, mas em seu íntimo sabia que o orgulho excessivo de seu pai não o deixaria ceder.

O embate fora realmente terrível. Lopo ofereceu a Tructesindo uma oportunidade de paz, mas o velho castelão não deixou de lado a sua palavra. Desde que houvesse dito "não", era "não" até o final. E preferiu ver Lourenço morrer com um golpe de punhal na garganta, do que contradizê-la.

Mesmo afeita às tragédias que povoavam aqueles tempos de violência fácil e mortes em idade jovem, Violante sentiu aquele golpe em si mesma. Desfaleceu e foi levada pelos criados a seu quarto, para que pudesse descansar. A mente da donzela, porém, ainda se encontrava confusa e dorida. Era certo o desespero e a ofensa na alma do "Claro-sol", mas tudo que ele fizera apenas deixaria as coisas piores.

O fim da história foi trágico. Partindo ao encalço do Bastardo, Tructesindo Ramires e seus homens o capturaram e mataram. Mas não de maneira simples: ataram-no com cordas a uma ponte em ruínas no _"Pego-das-bichas"_ , um lago estagnado e negro infestado de sanguessugas. Morreu lentamente, de agonia tremenda, com o sangue chupado pelas bichas até o fim, consciente, a tudo sentindo e presenciando.

D. Tructesindo não se absteve de dar detalhes da _causa-mortis _de Lopo de Baião, nem mesmo em presença da filha. O sino da Torre de Santa Irenéia tangia a finados, e o coração de D. Violante, ante àquelas duas mortes tão recentes e trágicas de dois homens que amava, nada pôde fazer senão recolher-se a seu quarto e lá ficar.

Tructesindo, o homem que fora capaz de ver o filhos morrer sem demover de sua palavra para salvá-lo, não deu importância àquele "arroubo de mulher" de Violante. Ela choraria, se desesperaria no começo, mas logo estaria feira para outra.

Para tentar lhe fazer companhia no luto, veio D. Teresa passar alguns dias em casa de seu pai com o marido. Enlutada também estava, mas sabia que tudo aquilo estava sendo mais difícil para Violante do que para todos os outros.

- Não te preocupes, ó Violante! – dizia ela, tentando ser amorável – Homens vão e vêm. Este seu Lopo não prestava; logo terás um noivo à tua altura. E quanto a Lourenço, não temais! Ele está bem assegurado ao lado de nossa mãe e de Nosso Senhor.

Violante, porém, nada respondia. Ou era vista olhando ao nada, como louca; ou encontrava-se deitada. Nunca saía de seus aposentos, e não dava atenção a quem quer que fosse.

Tructesindo, ainda aferrado à sua arrogância,, sequer acudiu a filha; e ela também não queria sua ajuda. Depois de alguns dias, D. Violante deixou mesmo de comer e beber, e não saía ou levantava de sua cama. No fim de tudo, por conta da inanição, Violante perdera muito peso em apenas dez dias. Não lembrava mais a donzela resplandecente e bela que um dia fora, embora em seu suplício guardasse uma beleza diáfana de anjo que à Terra não mais pertence.

Em sua aflição, D. Teresa, mesmo sendo filha e mulher, procurou seu pai.

- Senhor meu pai, Violante morre se assim continuar. Duas vidas jovens e preciosas a nós terão se perdido caso ela se vá.

- Apenas os fortes têm direito de viver, filha minha! Se este é o caminho que tua irmã escolhe, deixe-a segui-lo!

Ainda inconformada, Teresa foi até sua irmã e ainda tentou reanimá-la, mas foi em vão. As rosas que sequer brotaram direito no coração de D. Violante murcharam antes mesmo de florir plenamente, e de forma cruel. Desta feita, já não tinha alento para viver.

E, de fato, D. Teresa estava certa. Ao fim de quinze dias, entregue ao destino como estava, D. Violante morreu. Mais um período de luto seria cumprido na Torre dos Ramires;

E é aí, precisamente aí, que nossa história se inicia.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Grande ousadia, fazer fic de livro do Eça de Queiroz! Rs... mas não resisti. Eu e essa minha obsessão por vida após a morte estão me fazendo explorar esses temas. _

_Primeira fic fora do fandom de Saint Seiya, joguem pedras se quiserem! _


	2. Chapter 2

I

Os últimos dias de Violante foram terríveis. Com a imagem das sanguessugas chupando ao sangue de seu amado e a atemorizando, a moça não queria saber de coisa alguma senão dormir para esquecer àquela sua angústia. E nos pesadelos entrevia, mais ainda, os tormentos finais de Lopo; portanto, existir em si era penoso para ela.

Assim desconsolada e sem vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse, Violante deixou de manter a chama da vida em si.

Houve uma hora, porém, em que a nobre moça sentiu o fardo em seu peito ficar mais leve. O coração de D. Violante se desoprimiu, e voou, voou, voou... até a hora em que tudo pareceu um sonho e ela simplesmente adormeceu.

Acordou ouvindo o pranto de sua irmã. Não sabia como poderia ser aquilo, mas também viu a sua própria figura inerte sobre a cama, pálida como cera. D. Teresa chorava sobre esta figura, não se conformando com o que havia acontecido. Logo, porém, como uma boa Ramires feita de aço, levantou-se e foi dar a notícia a seus parentes. E então Violante terrivelmente compreendeu: estava morta.

Afastando-se de seu cadáver, como se um asco tremendo lhe animasse, trombou com a parede próxima, mas esta não lhe feriu. Na verdade, por não pertencer mais àquele mundo, nada material a feria ou avultava. Mas via a si mesma, sentia-se viva; como seria possível, se havia morrido?

Olhou pela janela do quarto pensando que se pulasse dela nada mais lhe faria mal. Porém, a falta de costume a isto a fez recuar. Decidiu descer pelas escadas, como normalmente faria, e percebeu que podia flutuar sobre elas. Fazendo assim, conseguiu descer rapidamente.

Chegando no pavilhão de baixo, um desespero lhe corroeu. "Sou alma penada", pensou. "Ninguém pode ver-me aqui. Portanto, o que mais posso fazer neste lugar?"

- Nada, minha irmã.

Surpresa, Violante voltou-se na direção da voz e viu a seu irmão, Lourenço Ramires.

- Meu irmão! - exclamou ela, surpresa, como esquecendo que estava morta e ainda se surpreendendo ao ver o finado ente querido - Como está?!

- Estou mal, minha irmã... muito mal!

- Teu ferimento... mesmo após a morte, ele ainda dói?

- Não é disso que falo. Minha alma é que dói pelo fato de teres deixado tua vida por causa daquele... biltre!

- Eu...

Ainda com o hábito de mulher submissa, Violante abaixou a cabeça em temor e respeito ao irmão, pois seu pai ainda pertencia ao mundo dos vivos.

- Tu o amavas, não é verdade, Violante?! Tu o amavas!

Num rompante de coragem, a donzela ergueu a face e olhou diretamente os olhos do irmão.

- Sim, e ainda o amo!

Lourenço bateu no rosto da irmã, e esta se surpreendeu em saber que ainda podia sentir dor.

- Como podes amar ao homem que me fez morrer precocemente?! Ainda havia coisas para eu realizar na Terra, e ele as abreviou!

- Nosso pai é o culpado! Ele não quis me entregar a Lopo em casamento, e o Claro-sol correu a algo conforme melhor podia!

- "Conforme melhor podia"?! Tentando te raptar, tratando-a pior que a uma barregã, como o é a mãe dele?! Ele nada mais queria de ti senão aproveitar-se, como se aproveita de uma prostituta, e depois tu, sem virtude alguma, iria ser mais uma desgraçada como a mãe dele foi!

- Ele casaria comigo!

- Não! Todos dizem que casam, mas eu conheço bem esses tipos! Por causa dele eu morto estou, e tu morta estás! Veja, ó Violante, o quanto ele te amava!

- Ele morreu de morte pior do que a nossa! Muito pior! Chupado, como a um cão!

- E muito bem merecida tal morte foi! Teria eu piedade deste pobre infeliz, caso não o odiasse tanto! Pois até agora, de tão dorida que está, sua alma ainda não encontrou sossego para o tormento!

- Depois de quinze dias?!

- Sim, minha irmã! E foi muito bem feito, pois fui assistir pessoalmente sua humilhação, mesmo que nosso pai não me pudesse ver!

Violante sentia ímpetos de chorar. Mas a discussão foi interrompida por uma mulher de negros cabelos, a qual deles se acercou.

- Não se entreguem à contenda, filhos meus. Pois a Casa de Ramires já tem o suficiente para chorar por este ano inteiro. Cuidemos, pois, do lado em que estamos, para que eles passem melhor por estes momentos de adversidades.

A manceba olhou surpresa, apesar de Lourenço não ter-se apresentado dessa maneira. E naquela mulher reconheceu sua mãe.

- Mamãe...!

- Minha filha, esqueça o Bastardo. Agora que estás conosco, conosco permaneça! Fica amiga de teu irmão e vive conosco. Eu a levarei a sua nova morada, assim como fiz a teu irmão quando ele a nós.

- Minha mãe... - iniciou Lourenço - Não devo desrespeitá-la, mas já não sei se devo aceitar em nosso lar a traidora...

- Não fale assim de tua irmã, Lourenço. Ela amou ao Bastardo, mas somente isso. Não aviltou o nome da família apenas por isso, pois ainda há tempo para esquecê-lo.

- Minha mãe! Do modo que está Violante ainda encantada pelo tal mancebo, correrá atrás de sua alma, preferindo a companhia dele do que a nossa!

Um laivo de esperança iluminou o ser de D. Violante. Acudiu-lhe finalmente a idéia de que se poderia ver a sua mãe, poderia ver a seu amado homem também. Mas calou tal idéia em seu íntimo, e deixou-lha passar.

- Filha minha, a decisão é tua - disse consternada a mãe de Violante, desejando que ela seguisse seus ancestrais.

- Permanecerei com vocês. Por mais que esta seja a vontade contrária a de meu irmão.

A mãe de ambos os levou então a uma colônia onde poderiam trabalhar por si e também pelo mundo dos vivos. Violante compreendeu que naquele novo mundo não comeria, não se apaixonaria, não viveria como humana mais. Sua adaptação seria lenta e, ao contrário do que ela esperava, sem as demais aspirações da Terra. No único dia em que passou àquele lugar, arrependeu-se de morrer e quis voltar.

Mas no final do dia... quando a noite os atingiu (pois a noite atingia também àquela morada, fosse uma morada de espíritos), decidiu sair sem que ninguém a visse, deslizando na noite estrelada. Sentiu-se surpresa ao ver que conseguia "voar", flutuar pelos céus, e foi, inconscientemente, guiada por sua própria alma e vontade até o chamado "Pego-das-bichas". Sentiu-se horrorizada, mas continuou avançando. Tinha de lutar contra seu asco e foi até lá, até o charco, e viu. Viu o que jamais gostaria de ver. Um esqueleto, quase desmembrado, amarrado à ponte do local, uma mecha de cabelo loiro ainda amarrada. Ela virou o rosto, assombrada, mas pensou que a essa hora, seu próprio corpo também já estaria em estado de decomposição...

Pensando que aquele corpo não era seu amado, foi em busca dele no local. Ainda deveria estar perdido, era verdade... onde então estaria?

Chamou-o, e não o encontrou. Percorreu quase toda a região do bosque, até finalmente encontrar... a alma ainda agonizante e desesperada de Lopo, ainda sentindo as dores da morte, mesmo após ela. Quinze dias dos homens naquele martírio...

- Lopo!

Ofegante, ele vira-se para ela e a vê... diáfana e bela, quase parte integrante do luar que a cingia e acompanhava.

- Violante...

Ele estava nu, mas ela o cobriu com seu manto, plasmado de maneira igual à que suas roupas estavam antes de morrer.

- Como está, Lopo...?

- Tu deves saber... menina, tu deves saber...! Tenho sede, Violante...!

- Eu gostaria de te amparar, mas... meus parentes não te aceitarão.

- Amada minha... o que ocorreu? Eu não morri? Não compreendo! Estava preso à ponte, num tormento sem fim, quando enfim consigo nadar e sair... mas me perdi! Arrastei-me pela floresta, e veja só!

- Morreste... esta é tua alma. Teu antigo corpo se desfez, mas não importa... não agora.

- E se eu morri... como estás aqui comigo?!

- Eu morri também. Morri de desgosto ao vê-lo morrer...

- Violante, não...!

O antigo Claro-sol segurou sua cabeça com as mãos e chorou. Chorou não lágrimas físicas, mas a sensação era semelhante. Ela o amparou em seus braços.

- Não creio que abandonaste tua vida terrena por minha causa...!

- De nada mais me servia... apesar de morta, te segui... além da vida. Tudo se prolongou, mas conseguiste me raptar enfim...

Ele, mesmo em seu desespero, conseguiu sorrir. E a beijou no rosto, por mais que fosse, agora, um beijo e um afeto espiritual.

- Lopo... eu morri hoje. Mal conheço este "mundo espiritual". Meu irmão me repudia, minha mãe me perdoa apenas porque seu afeto materno a impele a isto... mas não conheço este lugar. Estamos perdidos, eu e tu... por mais que eu queira seguir por um caminho diverso, não posso te levar ao abrigo onde estou. Eles não te aceitarão...

- Queres mesmo seguir comigo? Mesmo sozinha e perdida?

- Eu quero...

E ambos tentaram sair da floresta, pensando que seria fácil por sua nova condição de almas, mas foi difícil, pois a intenção os prendia ali. Assim como o mundo dos espíritos é menos físico e mais intencional, algumas coisas se tornam mais complicadas. E enfim, Lopo ainda sentia como se estivesse fraco e lhe faltando forças, bem como a sede que não o deixava.

Quando estavam quase perdendo as esperanças, eis que lhes chegou... uma mulher loura, linda e jovem, como se fosse um anjo. Eles, sem ter muita noção do que ou de quem era, referenciaram-na. Ela, surpresa pela atitude cerimoniosa, riu!

- Não me reverenciem nem adulem. Sou como vocês. Especialmente você, Lopo, meu filho...  
_  
To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Demorou mas saiu! Aqui está, a continuação. De resto, a fic não vai ser muito longa, porque enfim, fic do Eça já é ousado, longa então... portanto mais uns 2 capítulos e ela acaba!_

_Beijos! _


	3. Chapter 3

II

Tanto Violante quando Lopo olharam admirados para a visão quase etérea da linda mulher.

- Filho... - repetiu o homem, finalmente compreendendo que havia achado a alma de sua mãe.

- Sim... tu não te lembras de mim, pois desencarnei quando tinhas apenas um ano de idade. No entanto, meu filho, velei por ti desde então, e ainda continuo a velar. Não encontrava a ti porque a escuridão da intenção dos que te mataram deixou o contato entre nós dois como num limbo, e não pude te alcançar. Mas a menina... a menina fez com que tua alma desanuviasse um tanto e com que finalmente eu te achasse.

O casal ainda estava sem palavras.

- Minha mãe... que ocorreu para que morresses? Que ocorreu para que eu fosse, como me chamam, "Bastardo"?

- Venham comigo e eu lhes explicarei.

A diáfana mulher como que "levantou vôo" e se colocou a indicar o caminho aos novos desencarnados. O casal, ainda não acostumado a locomover-se daquela forma, colocou-se atrás dela e foi, com alguma dificuldade apesar de tudo, seguindo-a pelos ares. Como podiam constatar, a distância que percorriam já não era mais física, mas medida por suas vontades, e principalmente pela vontade da mulher que os guiava, dado que estava mais acostumada àquele tipo de "vida".

Não demorou muito para chegarem a um local parecido com a colônia que anteriormente Violante vira ao estar com sua mãe e seu irmão, mas a presente colônia era mais rica, mais bela e, pelo visto, mais elevada do que a anterior.

- Aqui, meus filhos - disse a mãe de Lopo, assim que haviam chegado - Aqui é meu lar, e será também o de vocês. Eu vou levar a você, Lopo, para um local onde possa se recuperar de seus padecimentos.

Logo em seguida, foi até a donzela e lhe disse:

- Minha querida, foi graças a tua intervenção que pude salvar a meu filho. Se não fosse por ti, ele teria permanecido no tormento e na dor por muito tempo ainda. Mas eu não a obrigarei a ficar aqui conosco. Se desejar e assim quiser, volte até tua mãe e teu irmão.

Violante quedou-se pensativa, mas enfim replicou:

- Ficarei com vocês. Eles não me querem. Minha mãe até deseja, mas meu irmão me repudia. Não quero mais permanecer com eles.

- Está bem, minha filha. Se assim desejas...

O sorriso da mulher era tão lindo e confortador, que a filha de Tructesindo Ramires não conseguia acreditar em como ela podia ser chamada de "perra", "barregã" e outros nomes piores, dos quais se lembrava quando estava encarnada e ouvia a sua família falar.

Seguiram os três para uma casa de curas, onde havia muitas outras pessoas de aura clara e luminosa. Lá, cumprimentaram a mãe de Lopo.

- Senhora, o que ocorre com estes dois que nos traz? - perguntou um homem de cabelos prateados, porém a aparência tão jovem quanto a de um rapaz de vinte anos.

- Eles desencarnaram há pouco. Este aqui era meu filho carnal na Terra. A menina era sua noiva, mas por um terrível orgulho e vaidade humanas ele foi morto pela família dela. A donzela morreu em decorrência de não aceitar à situação.

- Muito bem. O rapaz está realmente ferido! A menina, creio que apenas precisará de algum conforto espiritual e logo ficará melhor.

O rapaz foi levado até uma espécie de sala, onde o homem de cabelos prateados provavelmente lhe administraria algum tratamento desconhecido para Violante. A filha dos Ramires observou a Dama que era a mãe de Lopo, e se surpreendeu. Era mãe dele, mas não tinha aparência de ser mais velha nem um único dia.

- Senhora... desculpe-me a audácia, mas a senhora é tão jovem para ser mãe dele...

A Dama sorriu e se aproximou de Violante.

- Minha querida, o tempo aqui não se mede por velhice ou juventude. Aqui, conservamos a aparência que tínhamos antes de morrer, ou ainda escolhemos alguma outra que nos seja mais confortável. Porém, eu ainda uso a mesma aparência desde o dia em que desencarnei. Eu morri aos dezenove anos, quando Lopo tinha apenas um. Como vê, tenho justificativa para meu aspecto.

- Sim...

- Agora vou lhe falar sobre o fato de ele ser chamado de "Bastardo", como havia prometido ainda no terrível bosque do "Pego-das-bichas". Aos dezessete anos, fui vendida por minha família ao patriarca da família dos de Baião. Ele me aceitou, mas apenas como concubina, não como esposa. Por tal fato, eu apenas seria considerada uma agregada da família, e meu filho, alguém ilegítimo. Quando Lopo nasceu, eu quis que ele assumisse uma posição de herdeiro, e contestei seu ostracismo. Por contrariar as leis familiares do solar, fui morta. Mas o irmão do homem que me engravidou, o tio de Lopo, compadeceu-se de meu filho e o fez assumir o sobrenome da família. Quando o pai de meu filho morreu, Lopo tornou-se o "Claro-sol" que vocês conheciam. Hoje, o homem que de mim abusou está ainda há anos preso dentro de um limbo intransponível, ainda perdido, ainda sem saber se morreu ou se está vivo, ou se ainda se dá conta de alguma coisa.

- Por isso Lopo era chamado de "Bastardo"...

- Sim. Mas além do repúdio inicial da própria família, teve ele de ser repudiado pela tua também. Mas não se preocupe: toda injustiça é vingada, cedo ou tarde.

- E pensar que condenavam à senhora, e não ao homem que a tomou como concubina, colocando a si e a ele numa situação difícil...

A Dama Dourada riu.

- Sim, minha filha. Para aqueles homens, a culpa é sempre da mulher... seja ela uma santa, seja ela um "demônio". Não importa a eles se fui vendida, sem opção: eles achavam que se eu não estivesse propensa a ser concubina, seria preservada por meu pai. Eles não o conheciam...

- A senhora também sofreu com seu pai?

- Todas nós sofremos de certa maneira, filha. Todas nós... por eles preferirem um protocolo social à nossa felicidade. E por causa disto, eles também não são felizes... mas deixa estar: cada um tem a hora certa de seu despertar.

Assim permaneceram durante mais algum tempo, Violante e Catarina, a mãe de Lopo. Não muito depois, o homem de cabelos prateados saiu da sala e foi até as mulheres.

- Prezadas amigas, Lopo está inconsciente agora. Logo, ele sairá e se encontrará com vocês, mas precisa ficar por mais algum tempo. A sensação de sede, causada pelas feridas, logo cessará. Mas é preciso que o recuperemos plenamente. Portanto, todos os dias terão de trazê-lo aqui. Assim que estiver bom, pode escolher lar na Colônia onde bem desejar.

- Obrigada, Vicenzo - agradeceu Catarina - Violante, Vicenzo em vida era italiano e por isto ainda usa este nome. Mas aqui, como vê, todos falam uma só língua.

- Também lhe agradeço, senhor Vicenzo - disse Violante, ainda em seus modos tímidos de donzela criada majoritariamente dentro do lar.

- Não há de quê, senhoras.

- Venha, Violante - disse Catarina, voltando-se para a donzela dos Ramires - Vamos até meu lar e lá esperaremos por Lopo, até a hora de ele ficar bom para sair e nos acompanhar. Quando ele estiver pronto, saberei.

- E a senhora... me aceitará aqui? Vivendo com a senhora?

- E por que não? Somos parentes agora; por que não vivermos juntas?

- Parentes... mesmo eu não tendo me casado com Lopo?

- Você não precisa se casar oficialmente com ele. O principal casamento é feito em sua alma, querida... e este vocês já realizaram há tempos.

Violante sorriu, e adentrou o local junto com Catarina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias se passaram antes que Lopo pudesse retornar e ficar com sua mãe e Violante. Neste espaço de tempo, a moça aprendeu que lidar com aquela nova dimensão era mais fácil do que com a vida na Terra: não havia coisas materiais propriamente ditas, portanto ela não precisava arrumar as coisas, nem banhar-se, nem sequer trocar de roupa. A grande maior parte das coisas eram feitas "plasmando" o pensamento na realidade, e ainda com trabalhos energéticos que Violante logo começou a frequentar juntamente com a mãe de Lopo. Somando tudo, ela considerava aquela vida muito mais digna do que a que levava na Terra.

No dia em que Lopo curou-se a ponto de poder ir para casa, Catarina sentiu.

- É chegada a hora! Vamos buscá-lo.

Impressionada com a ligação que mãe e filho tinham, Violante a seguiu até o anterior local. Lá, Vicenzo entregou Lopo a elas, ainda um pouco enfermo e necessitando de cuidados, mas já fora do que se considerava imprescindível para lá permanecer. Violante o olhou assombrada, pois parecia ainda mais radioso e belo do que era quando estava encarnado. Agora que recuperava as forças e se mostrava em sua plenitude, sem os laços da carne, era a ela ainda mais digno de admiração.

- Meu filho! Venha, vamos finalmente construir um lar!

- Minha mãe! Agora poderei conviver com a senhora. Obrigado por me permitir passar por isto! E você, Violante... também me ajudará a fazer da minha felicidade algo completo.

Vicenzo ainda deu mais algumas admoestações, dizendo que ele ainda precisaria ir à casa de cura mais algumas vezes, antes de se ver completamente curado. Como as distâncias entre os locais eram mentais, a eles não seria difícil.

- Até mais ver, Vicenzo - agradeceu Lopo - E obrigado pelo trabalho.

- De nada, senhor e senhoras! Tenham um bom dia!

Assim, nos próximos quinze dias, Lopo também teve a oportunidade de conhecer o local e de como viver nele, mas ainda não participava dos passes energéticos, por ainda estar em recuperação. Porém, no final do período de quinze dias, também pôde participar.

Assim permaneceram os três, juntos, como uma verdadeira família, vivendo como se nada mais os pudesse atrapalhar, e não podia mesmo. Um dia, nesta confiança e neste amor, Violante decidiu passear pelas novas paragens com Lopo. Catarina não os impediu, dado que por não haver mais parâmetros como a "desonra sexual", ela não precisaria se preocupar mais com a virgindade de Violante. Não havia disso naquele tipo de dimensão.

Ela e Lopo estavam agora numa espécie de "varanda" do local, olhando a noite alta, cujo céu era o mesmo do chamado "Mundo dos Vivos", porém acima, bem acima, da Terra.

- Veja, Lopo. Eu mal posso acreditar que meu desespero poderia se transformar em salvação. Que minha morte seria o início de algo novo e mais belo para mim. Que enfim... minha nova condição nos uniria de fato.

- Violante... o que eu sentia por ti na Terra era amor, mas também havia a necessidade de manter a descendência. Aqui, como não há mais o ímpeto sexual nem mantenedor da descendência, amo-te com transcendência, como se tudo que quisesse fosse ficar ligado a ti por eras e eras, eternamente, não querendo mais apenas o casamento, mas a eterna união.

- Sim... e eu suspeito que, caso voltemos à Terra mais alguma vez, voltaremos juntos. Realizaremos o matrimônio que em nossa vida passada não realizamos!

E assim dizendo, beijaram-se. De forma a unir as almas.

- Gostaria de saber como estão seus anteriores parentes? - indagou dela Lopo.

- Não. Posso parecer fria sendo assim, mas não quero. Eles impediram a minha, a nossa felicidade. E tudo que desejo agora está contigo e com Catarina, aqui.

- Então... que seja. Fiquemos juntos. Eles não podem mais nos atingir.

O que Lopo não contava é que Tructesindo um dia também morreria... e poderia afligi-los ali, mesmo ali, em seu retiro espiritual.  
_  
To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agradeço a McFly por ler e tirar a fic do "limbo desreviewzado" onde ela se encontrava. Rs!!

Se houver mais alguém lendo, agradeço também.

O próximo e último capítulo logo será digitado e postado. Chega de fics em hiatus!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	4. Chapter 4

III

Anos se passaram e as três almas viveram em paz na colônia, tal qual Catarina havia dito. Aliás, era difícil colocar as coisas em "anos", pois o tempo não era medido da mesma forma que na Terra, bem como a distância.

Os três desempenhavam muitas funções juntos, e com os demais membros da comunidade, dado que precisavam de uma nova orientação espiritual. Violante e Lopo prometeram voltar à Terra como amantes outra vez, e prometeram também que, mesmo que não casassem, consumariam sua união, mesmo contra toda uma sociedade.

No entanto... um dia chegou a hora de Tructesindo, já velho e cansado das batalhas, de desencarnar. E Violante sentiu. Um pavor imenso tomou conta de si, dado que quando a pessoa é apenas alma, as sensações são muito mais intensas, sem serem atenuadas pelo chamado "corpo físico".

- Lopo... meu pai, ele...

- Teu pai...? Ele... desencarnou?

E ele lembrou, assombrado, da morte agonizante e lenta que o pai de Violante lhe dera.

- Sim! Oh, Lopo, ele vai vir até nós!

Catarina os tranquilizou, dizendo:

- Não fiquem assim, meus filhos... temos aqui uma guarnição de pessoas que podem nos auxiliar a defender o local e vocês também.

No entanto, a mãe de Lopo não contava com os poderes que a família dos Ramires, junta e agora unida no além-vida, poderia exercer sobre Violante.

Num determinado momento, um tempo considerável após a morte de Tructersindo, a moça e Lopo, mais tranquilos por estarem segurados pelos amigos do local e por Catarina, andaram até o parapeito onde costumavam se encontrar. Lá permaneceram, olhando o céu e as estrelas, quando ambos, principalmente Violante, sentiu uma presença horrível. Aliás, várias presenças horríveis e cheias de ódio e rancor.

- Lopo... é ele... é meu pai!

O "Claro-sol" sequer teve tempo de responder, pois logo se acercaram de si o antigo patriarca dos Ramires, a mãe de Violante e Lourenço, seu irmão. O único dos três que ainda apresentava um semblante menos agressivo era a mãe.

- Então estás aqui... correste atrás deste cão imundo, em vez de continuar com tua família!! Porca!! Suja! Imunda!

- Alto lá, senhor! - Lopo interferiu, defendendo a amada intrepidamente - Já não basta o que nos fez, a mim e a ela, quando estávamos encarnados?! Agora o senhor vem com esta conversa de ofensas e má linguagem, para ofender àquela a quem deveria pedir perdão! Sua filha abreviou a vida na Terra por não mais suportar a dor de ser tão terrivelmente usada, como um peão em um jogo!

- Cala-te, terrível bastardo! Tu ficaste com minha filha após a morte, mas não mais a terá! Não, eu a retirarei de ti, perro misarável!

- Não podes mais! - Violante, num ímpeto de valentia, confrontou a seu pai - Basta! Não sei qual o erro que cometemos além de nos amarmos! Ele queria me desposar dignamente! Apenas por não ser filho legítimo?!

- Ele é de família inimiga, de sangue ruim!!

- De que adiantou teu sangue nobre, senhor Ramires?! Morreste, e deixaste teu sangue, bem como teu corpo, na Terra, para a Terra dissolver! E que és agora diante de tua genealogia? Apenas um apegado a inúteis tradições!

Todos olharam para cima e viram uma luz, um clarão, aparecendo e "voando" até eles. Era de lá que vinha a voz. Era ela, Catarina, a mãe de Lopo.

Tructesindo, mesmo ante a maravilhosa visão da dama, não a respeitou, e a tratou com deboche.

- Aí está a perra dos de Baião! A mulher que serviu apenas de receptáculo para gerar este avantesma que corrompeu minha filha!

- Perra?! Meu senhor, eu não tive escolha! E mesmo que tivesse, não trocaria de destino; morreria aos dezenove anos, seria concubina e mãe de bastardo, apenas para ter um filho como o meu!

- É bem de tua laia dizer estas coisas! Pois bem! Eu e minha família vamos acabar com esta farra indigna que criaram aqui!!

- Não podes mais fazê-lo! - exclamou Catarina, ainda com fôlego para discutir - Eles não são mais encarnados, portanto o próprio destino apenas eles farão!

- Veremos, senhora!

E o patriarca, acompanhado do filho Lourenço, tentou atacar com sua própria energia o casal rebelde, mas a mãe deles impediu.

- Loucura, Tructesindo! Loucura, Lourenço! Já disse-lhes, da colônia onde vivemos e nos encontramos: tentemos resolver isto em paz!

- Arreda-te daqui, ó mulher! - bradou o velho, empurrando-a para longe. Lourenço a amparou.

- Meu pai! - exclamou ele, apesar da obediência que lhe devia - Ela é minha mãe, e não é correto injuriá-la!

- É tua mãe, mas protege a desonra de tua irmã! Se ainda prezas o nome da família, une-te a mim e deixa-a lamuriar!

Sem mais opções, Lourenço deixou sua mãe e uniu-se a seu pai. Catarina, no entanto, não havia ficado parada. Fora chamar os demais membros da colônia para auxiliar o levante contra D. Ramires. E desta vez, a luta não seria de armas ou lanças, mas da vontade da alma de cada um.

Vicenzo veio na frente e atacou o flanco de Lourenço, mas Tructesindo atingiu a Lopo e o prendeu, em alma, num estado de inércia, com uma espécie de "talismã" que trazia consigo.

- Vês?! - disse ele, provocativamente, à filha - Este amuleto me concede o poder de selar a alma de teu amado por um período indeterminado! Ele não encarnará por muito mais tempo do que pensas!

E Catarina sentiu ímpetos de lançar-se contra o velho pela injúria impingida ao filho, mas Violante foi quem interferiu.

- Pensas que isto me separa dele?! Pois tenta melhor da próxima vez!

E, tomando o talismã do pai num rompante de fúria e coragem, selou não a ele, mas a si mesma dentro do mesmo local de aprisionamento de Lopo. Antes de ser completanmente selada, ainda disse:

"Séculos e séculos posso permanecer aqui, mas quando voltar, voltarei com Lopo. E nem sociedade, nem família, nem laços de sangue, poderão nos separar!"

Tructesindo não sabia como reverter o processo. E isto o fez amaldiçoar a próxima encarnação da filha, com ódio, com despeito.

- Não ficarás impune, ó patriarca pérfido! - exclamou Catarina, e em seguida ela mesma selou o espírito do velho, mais o de Lourenço, na mesma roda dos de Violante e Lopo. Vicenzo selou, enfim, a alma da mãe da moça, por mais que ela não fosse culpada em si.

- Agora, Catarina... - iniciou a falar Vicenzo - delego-te a seguinte função: cuida do talismã até a hora azada para que todos reencarnem. Demorará, mas sei que tu terás o tempo que quiseres e necessitares até lá. Aceitas a incumbência?

Fazendo uma reverência ao colega, Catarina aceitou a missão.

- Sim, Vicenzo. Eu os guardarei até a hora correta.

E assim Catarina voltou a sua própria casa, aparentemente só, mas com o coração aliviado por saber que agora todas as almas envolvidas naquele dilema estavam seguras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muitos séculos se passaram antes de o poder do talismã enfraquecer. Quando tal poder enfim arrefeceu, Catarina, ainda desencarnada, escolheu ser hora de também reencarnar.

Tructesindo Ramires voltou como Afonso da Maia, um filho de nobres que nascera novamente em Portugal, no século XVIII. A mãe de Violante e Lourenço nascera como Maria Runa, a que também viria a ser esposa de Afonso e mãe de seus filhos.

Lourenço nascera como Pedro da Maia, o qual se apaixonara por Maria Monforte, a qual era ninguém menos que a encarnação de Catarina. Monforte também viera loura e resplandecente para a Terra, mas seu ódio contra os homens provindo da anterior encarnação a faria abandonar Pedro por um italiano.

Com Pedro da Maia, Maria Monforte teve Maria Eduarda, a encarnação de Violante, e Carlos da Maia, a encarnação de Lopo. Ambos vieram como irmãos...

E quando Monforte abandonara Pedro, este ne matara enfim... dando a Afonso o mesmo desgosto que tivera quando Tructesindo: a morte de um filho jovem. A mulher deixara-lhe Carlos e levara Maria, pois mais se afeiçoara à menina.

Quanto a Lopo e Violante, em forma de Carlos e Maria, se reencontraram na idade adulta, e se amaram francamente, sem saber serem irmãos de sangue, filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe... cumprindo a promessa feita ainda antes de encarnar, de ficar juntos independente de família ou laços de sangue.

E esta foi a paga de Tructesindo, então Afonso: ver duas gerações sofrerem por mulheres, ver irmãos unidos num incesto, e logo após saber do ocorrido com seu neto, morrer de apoplexia no final.

Apenas uma nova vida, quem sabe, poderia resolver o dilema final da vida destas pessoas.

FIM  
_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma história finalizada! Ah, pra quem não sabe, as futuras encarnações seriam os personagens da trama de "Os Maias", também de Eça de Queiros. Geeeente, que salada de fruta, fazer os personagens de uma obra encarnarem na outra!! Rs!! _

_Gente, sobre o "talismã" aí já foge um pouco da temática "kardecista" do negócio, mas acho que mesmo assim fica meio "místico". Desculpem se ficou muito fora do contexto. Rs..._

_  
Agradeço a todos que leram e que lerão. Adorei fazer fic do Eça! Aliás, tinha que ter um incestozinho no fim, né?! Sem incesto não sou eu!! Rs!!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
